In present day bark or other cellulosic fuel fired furnaces, unburned carbon in the form of char is removed from the flue gas stream and reinjected back into the furnace to be burned. These char particles have a very low density (approximately two-tenths gram/cc), and thus they are quickly reentrained by the air that flows up through the traveling grate stoker and are again carried out of the furnace.